Pottermore
by JoshuaHisbert
Summary: "It's POTTERMORE, Kurt. Potter. More. Harry Potter. More of Harry Potter. It's like, going to be the greatest site in the WORLD!" Normally, Kurt would think someone being obsessed with a book series was idiotic, but on Blaine, it was just cute. One-shot


**A/N:** This is why people _shouldn't_ let me type when I hit my head on floors and have insane migranes. You can all blame redrosegal, whom is _also_ ill. We have illness problems a lot. Oh well.

If there are any spelling mistakes, blame Danielle. She was _suppose_ to edit it, but apparently, she _skimmed_ it and fixed _a few _things. And then I skimmed it and found a few more. And I really need to sleep. I should do that. I've been sleeping a lot... I should sleep. Sleep is good. Good sleep. Sleeeep...

And if you don't know what Pottermore is, your life will be full of sorrow and despair. Just sayin'.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I don't own Kurt and Blaine, I don't own Pottermore. I own NOTHING. I don't even own my soul, I sold that ages ago. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

* * *

><p>The rapid taping of the keyboard was the first thing Kurt heard when he woke up. He groaned and rolled over, putting his arm out and expecting to find Blaine next to him, only for his hand to hit the untouched covers on Blaine's side of the bed. Launching himself into a sitting position blinking quickly, he stifled a yawn as he looked around the near-pitch-black room.<p>

Near pitch black, because off to the side of the room, Blaine was sitting at his desk with his laptop, rapidly hitting one key on the computer over and over. Kurt groaned, and shoved the blankets off of him.

"Blaine!" he whispered angrily, causing the curly-haired warbler to turn towards Kurt, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He, however, kept bashing the same button over and over on his computer. "What are you doing?"

Blaine just yawned, and motioned for Kurt to come over towards him. Groaning, he swept his legs over the side of the bed and made his way over towards his boyfriend with his arms crossed over his chest, directing a glare at him for the whole of the short walk.

"What is so important for you to be up at…"-he shot a quick glance at his clock-"three in the morning on a Monday, exactly?" Blaine yawned again and spared a quick glance away from the screen to look at Kurt, smile, and look back at the screen.

"Pottermore," he stated simply.

"Whatamore?"

Okay, now Kurt was _completely_ confused. And even more so when Blaine finally took his hands off the keyboard, only to turn around and look at Kurt with wide eyes, as though someone had just kicked his puppy.

"Pottermore, Kurt! Only the greatest thing to happen since Deathly Hallows Two!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air before turning around, quickly refreshing the page, and turning back towards Kurt.

"Deathly Hallows… you mean that Harry Potter movie you dragged me to the midnight premier of, dressing me up as Draco? And, for the record, I still think the books where better. And you really _do_ look like Harry Potter with those glasses," '_okay, off topic here Kurt…'_ he rolled his eyes at his own tendency to mutter while half asleep. "But yeah, didn't that _just_ come out?"

"Well, still! It's POTTERMORE, Kurt. Potter. More. Harry Potter. More of Harry Potter. It's like, going to be the greatest site in the WORLD!"

And, yeah, it was times like this Kurt found it hard to believe he wasn't actually dating a five-year-old in disguise. But, it was oddly adorable to him.

Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, Kurt turned Blaine's chair towards the computer for him, and looked at the screen over the shorter boy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the back of the chair and his boyfriend's waist, clasping his fingers together in the front. Blaine simply leaned his head back for a brief second and smiled his goofy smile that could pretty much get Kurt to do _anything_ it was so adorable.

"That doesn't answer why you're sitting at your keyboard rapidly hitting the… F5 key."

"Ahh, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I am refreshing the page waiting for the question for the magic quill to come out for today." And, he lost Kurt again.

"The what?"

"The magic quill, Kurt! Jeez! I thought you said you were a Harry Potter fan!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air and almost hitting Kurt in the face, who stumbled back a bit, letting his fingers come apart and fall to his side.

"I am, just not obsessed like you," Kurt joked, knowing his boyfriend was _very much _obsessed with everything and anything harry potter. Hell, he even had one cloak for each house even though he only ever wore the Gryffindor one. And he usually had Kurt wear his Slytherin one whenever the group gathered to watch movies. David wore the Hufflepuff, Wes the Ravenclaw.

"Obsession over Harry Potter is perfectly okay," Blaine said, offhandedly. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned over again, clasping his hands behind his back this time in case he needed to get a quick getaway from the hobbit's insanity. "But, anyways, the magic quill writes down all Wizards' names when they are born so that Minerva – or, whoever the Deputy headmaster/mistress is at the time – can send out their Hogwarts acceptance letters! And for Pottermore, if you can find one after answering a question, you can get free access…"

"Blaine, I have no idea what Pottermore is except that it has to do with Harry Potter. And quite frankly, I don't see why this has to be done at three in the morning. I'm exhausting, and your incessant tapping of that key woke me up! You're going to break it!" Kurt groaned as Blaine simply continued to press the same key over and over, the page refreshing only for one second before it was forced to again.

"Pottermore is an interactive reading site sort of thing. It draws all of us into the story, and we get sorted into our houses and everything, and it's just… it's totally awesome, okay Kurt, and that's all you need to know." Sighing in defeat, Kurt simply watched his boyfriend refresh the page, catching the words "_7 books, 7 days, 7 chances. Sorry, Day 1 registration is now closed_".

"…Okay, but Blaine, it says registrations closed," Kurt informed him, trying to get his boyfriend to come to bed with him again, honestly just wanting to try and catch up on sleep.

"That was for _yesterday_, Kurt! Yesterday was July thirty-first! That's Harry Potter _and_ J. K. Rowling's birthday, and so she started letting people in then! But now it's day two, and I'm getting my account before David and Wes if it _kills_ me." And with that, focus on Kurt was lost as he stared at the screen.

Admitting defeat that Blaine would always put his love of Harry Potter first, (which, despite the fact he'd never admit it, Kurt found completely adorable) Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's stomach again, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Let me know if something hap-"

"KURT, GO GET ME THE SECOND BOOK, STAT!" Blaine shouted, waking Kurt up from his half-slumber quickly. Blinking, he quickly read the screen and wondered how the hell he knew what book it was when it simply said;

"_What is the number of the chapter in which Professor McGonagall cancels the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?  
>Multiply this number by 42."<em>

Shrugging, Kurt quickly ran over to the shelf above Blaine's bed (that had been pretty much untouched for months, seeing as Kurt and Blaine tended to share a bed now) that held his most cherished possessions – Harry Potter one threw seven, an authentic snitch, and a few Harry Potter action figures that Kurt use to tease Blaine about.

Climbing onto the bed, he snatched _'The Chamber of Secrets'_ from its place, and ran over to Blaine again, quickly scolding him for shouting.

"Blaine, people are trying to _sleep!_ I know it's the summer, but are you forgetting the whole reason we're_ at_ Dalton? We've got to get ready for the beginning of the year performances, not to menti-"

"**FOUND IT!**" Blaine shouts happily, effectively cutting Kurt off. He quickly entered a '14' into the calculator that he had already set up with a '42 *' while Kurt was getting the book. Sighing, Kurt mumbled something under his breath about being underappreciated, mostly joking. Only mostly.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Go get your laptop!" Blaine told him excitedly, hopping up and down in his chair as the page loaded. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop from his desk across the room and sat down on his bed, only about a yard away from Blaine's desk.

"Okay, now, enter quill dot Pottermore dot com slash five eighty-eight." Kurt did so, watching as his page loaded and hearing Blaine exclaim a quiet 'yes!' under his breath. Kurt rolled his eyes, and looked up at Blaine once it loaded.

"Now what?"

"You see that quill with the red-ish background in the picture section?" he nodded, even though Blaine was far too focused on his screen. "Click it." Doing so, a small box pulled up with a larger version of the picture, and the words "_You have found The Magic Quill! Now begin your journey."_ Clicking on the last sentence as Blaine quickly instructed him to do, Kurt watched as his screen returned to the Pottermore website Blaine had been on before, only now with different words.

"Congratulations! You have found the Magic Quill!" Kurt couldn't help but shake his head at the repetitiveness, but Blaine's joy as he suddenly hopped onto the bed and grabbed Kurt into a bone-crushing hug causing Kurt to squeal and chuckle softly.

"I registered, hurry up and do yours," He mumbled sleepily as he clutched onto Kurt, head on his shoulder now.

Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly entered the required information – his birthday, his country, his first and last name, gender, email, password, and checked off each and every box – due to Blaine's nagging, he had watched all the movies he had yet to watch, and he had read the books as they came out when he was younger.

He laughed slightly as he saw his name on the book above Harry Potter's, and rested his head slightly against Blaine's before clicking continue. Before he even looked at the list of usernames, he heard Blaine groan.

"Ugh, yours are so much cooler than mine! Mine were all a bunch of first year spells, or SickleSky155. I went with that, it rhymed." The last part was mumbled into Kurt's neck as Blaine nuzzled it.

Looking over the list, Kurt clicked the first one that caught his eye – EchoMaurader113 and quickly typed in the annoying security words and clicking the box saying that he accepted the _'terms and conditions'_ before hitting 'create my account'. When his username showed up in the book along with some information, Kurt closed his laptop and turned his head to place his lips on Blaine's.

The kiss was short, but still left both of them feeling giddy and suddenly a lot more awake. Kurt put his computer on the floor before turning to Blaine who had fallen back onto the bed, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, you're happy considering you'd normally never be caught dead up this early," Kurt joked, crawling into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine held onto Kurt tightly, placing his head in the boy's hair and in taking the fragrance that was so _Kurt_… mixed with a little French vanilla.

"Mm, well, I got into Pottermore, I got _you_ into Pottermore, I've got you in my arms, _and_ we get to practice our duet tomorrow." Kurt smiled happily, nuzzling his head into Blaine's chest.

Sure, he had no _clue_ what Pottermore was, but it seemed to make Blaine happy that the two had gotten in. He'd learn eventually, if it would make Blaine happy. He laughed when he remembered the day he'd discovered his boyfriend's obsession, the time they tried to host an intervention for him only to be threatened with a bat bogey hex, and the many times he had been forced to watch movies one threw seven part one over and over again.

He remembered how Blaine had explained to him _why_ he loved the Harry Potter books, how they represented an escape from the world he had hated, the world where he was constantly teased and bullied for something he couldn't control. He remembered how Blaine had explained that Dalton was like_ his_ Hogwarts, and it was magical enough for him.

He also remembered how, on the midnight premier of Harry Potter, Blaine had slicked Kurt's suddenly-blond-hair (he'd dyed it while Kurt was sleeping, and was severely punished, mind you) back and forced him into his Slytherin robes as he screamed at Blaine, who was dressed up as Harry.

He remembered how the only way Blaine could get him to shut up when they got there was for his boyfriend to pull him into a deep kiss, drawing his mind off of everything else, which got a portion of girls to start screaming 'Drarry' over and over happily while guys glared at them. And he remembered how he really didn't care.

He remembered how he had sat at the sink while Blaine brushed his fingers threw his hair, even after the dye had washed out.

So, yeah, maybe Kurt wasn't as obsessed with Harry Potter was, but as he listened to Blaine gently hum the Harry Potter intro music he couldn't help but realize that he really, _really_ was growing to love that lightning-scared boy for how important he seemed to be in his and Blaine's relationship.

And he really wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha. My mind's dead right now. It's like, jelly. Someone used a jelly-brain jinx on me. That should be a real spell... then I'd have a good excuse.

Anyways, if you actually read this, I appologize if something doesn't make sense. Believe it or not, I am _not_ drunk. I act this way when I get dizzy. It's kinda fun. WEEEEEEE. I feel really stupid right now though... seriously, it's like my brain's mush. You could shove a straw in my ear and suck it out.

But, I thank you if you read it, even if you hated it :D And I felt soo weird writting stuff without angst... it feels soo weird...

ANYWAYS, I go to bed now. Yeah, that's a good idea... NIGHT!

~Josh

EDIT : Oh yeah, the usernames there? Blaine's is my username, Kurt's is Danielle's. So, mine is SickleSky115, hers is EchoMaurader113. I don't really know what my other options were, she got it for me since I was in Universal... but yeah, when you guys get on, feel free to find us~ :3


End file.
